


[Podfic] The Space Race

by AsterRoc



Series: The Space Race (fic and podfic) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNatWeek, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: Most people think that America won the Space Race when Neil Armstrong was the first man to step foot on the Moon.Some conspiracy theorists think the Space Race is yet to be won, that no one has yet stepped upon the surface of the Moon, and that Armstrong’s feats were performed on a soundstage filmed in slow motion.The truth of course is always stranger than fiction.





	[Podfic] The Space Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Space Race](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031105) by [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc). 



> This is a gratuitous self-podfic! :) Below are Soundcloud widgets, and you should be able to download them there too. There are two versions, the "Music" version includes clips from the inspiring soundtrack between segments of the fic and sometimes under the text; the "Clean" version is the text only.

**Author's Note:**

> My bird was a little too enthusiastic near the end, and can be occasionally heard under my voice, lol! :)


End file.
